La Pijamada de la Muerte (MLP)
by Lotherdia
Summary: Narra de una nueva pijamada para estas tres ponis, que sufrirán sus lamentables consecuencias. Está considerada como un creepypasta más y atrévense a leer con suma responsabilidad. Nueva versión: Primer creepypasta de Equestria Girls.
1. Versión My Little Pony

LA PIJAMADA DE LA MUERTE (MLP)

OFICIALMENTE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y SE TRATA DE UNA VERSIÓN ALTERNATIVA DEL EPISODIO "LA PIYAMADA", PERO CON DRAMÁTICAS CONSECUENCIAS NUNCA ANTES VISTAS QUE SE REQUIERE DISCRECCIÓN Y CAUTELA AL LEER Y ES CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.

NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE EN EL PASADO -NO EN EL PRESENTE-, CUANDO TWILIGHT SPARKLE ERA UNICORNIO Y LA CASA-BIBLIOTECA DEL ÁRBOL EXISTÍA EN ESE ENTONCES.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE MUERTE DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.

Han transcurrido dos semanas después de aquel episodio "La Piyamada", donde ocurría una fuerte tormenta no programada por los pegasos. Ese día sábado, mientras llovía intermitentemente Ponyville, todos los ponis estaban en sus casas, excepto dos que, por razones lógicas, tenían compromisos que cumplir: Applejack tenía que llevar materiales de construcción para Sweet Apple Acres y luego botar ramas sueltas, y Rarity estaba recolectando las últimas gemas que quedaba en su Boutique Carrousel para crear nuevos vestidos para su nueva colección, pero de pronto recordó que olvidó recoger a su hermana menor Sweetie Belle, que estaba en la casa de Fluttershy por motivos de seguridad. La unicornio portaba un paraguas para no mojar su bella melena y fue a buscarla, hasta que se estrelló con la campesina, extravió su paraguas y se enfrentaron entre sí del porqué chocaron.

-Fíjate por donde vas. Exclamó Applejack.

-Perdiste mi paraguas, me está mojando mi melena. Exclamó Rarity.

-Qué importa tu melena, ahora estamos perdida por tu culpa. Dijo Applejack molesta.

-Tú tienes la culpa por no fijarte bien, mala amiga. Dijo Rarity enojada.

-Bien, si usted lo dices, me largo sola. Dijo Applejack marchándose.

-También me voy, nuestra amistad se acabó. Dijo Rarity alejándose hasta que un estruendo hiciera asustar a ambas.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Gritaron las dos abrazadas.

-Los sentimos, amiga. No quería... ¿Dónde vamos a quedar?

Hasta que una llamada de Twilight Sparkle desde su biblioteca, a metros de las chicas hizo que ellas lograran acercarlas.

-¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! Gritó Twilight

-Es Twilight, nos está esperando. Vamos amiga. Dijo la rubia campirana.

-Qué bien, es mejor quedarnos allá hasta que esta tormenta pare. Contestó la unicornio blanca.

-¡Yeehaw! Gritó Applejack galopando junto con Rarity hacia la biblioteca de Twilight, donde le espera una grata sorpresa.

-¡Hurra! ¡Bienvenidas a mi nueva pijamada! Esta vez será la mejor de toda la historia desde la última vez. Dijo Twilight contenta a recibir la llegada de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra pijamada? Dijeron ambas.

-Sí, nosotras tres seremos como las "Tres Mosqueteras" ¡VIVA! -relincha-. Exclama Twilight saltando con alegría

-(Ay no, otra pijamada más) Murmuran las dos. Ambas ponis se miran entre sus ojos lo recordado de la última pijamada como si nada hubieran pasado, luego voltearon sus cabezas celosas por lo sucedido.

-Hmmm. Dijeron Applejack y Rarity con las cabezas volteadas sin ninguna respuesta. Entonces Twilight abraza a ellas anunciando las mismas actividades que la otra vez, informó a los cuatro vientos que tiene nuevas sorpresas nunca antes vistas para ellas.

-Hoy vamos a realizar nuevos juegos, como poner la cola al poni, las escondidas, bailar sin parar y traje zarzaparrilla y bocadillos para esta ocasión. Dijo Twilight.

-¿Y Spike? Preguntó Rarity.

-Tuvo que viajar nuevamente a Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza. Lástima que ni Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy no pudieron asistir. Dijo la -entonces- unicornio violeta un poco apenada.

-Tranquila, dulzura. Nosotras tres estamos bien, ¿verdad Twi? Dijo Applejack honestamente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, empecemos la fiesta. ¡SÍ! Dijo Twilight relajada.

-Pues no importa, hagamos por nosotras como siempre. Dijo Rarity generosamente.

Y así, las tres entretuvieron casi toda la tarde haciendo juegos, desafiando Verdad o Reto, se disfrazaron con vestidos diseñados para la Gran Gala del Galope, bailaron pegajosamente, bebieron y comieron sin parar y hasta cantaron con karaoke (algo inusual e inexistente en Equestria); al final se reventaron con todo.

HORAS DESPUÉS...

Antes de ir a dormir, las tres contaban nuevas historias de terror: Rarity hablaba sobre una poni que le faltaba una herradura y decía raro; Applejack relató que un monstruo que comía a los potros y potrancas (que incluso le asustaron a las Cutie Marks Crusaders) y Twilight Sparkle se llevó la mejor parte, se trataba de una nueva versión del caballo sin cabeza, que esta vez secuestraba, torturaba y descuartizaba a ponis, especialmente jovencitas y menores de edad. Justamente oía la parte final, sonó un rayo causando que las demás chicas se asustaran.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Gritaron las dos abrazadas muertas de miedo.

-(rie) Oops, creo que pasé del casco, por lo que gané el concurso del mejor cuento. Decía Twilight.

-Eso fue escalofriante. Casi me da un infarto, temo que no le pase nada ni menos a Sweetie Belle. Dijo Rarity con miedo.

-Lo mismo digo yo, tampoco le pase algo daño a mi hermanita Apple Bloom, sin ella estaré deprimida. Dijo Applejack con cierto esceptismo.

-Cálmense chicas, no es real, todo fue inventado. Que les parece si acostamos ahora. Declaró Twilight olvidándose ese cuento y las tres se fueron a dormir.

Sin embargo, Applejack y Rarity peleaban por no querer compartir la única sábana que ha´bia en la otra cama junto a la de Twilight, generando confusión; como las tres roncaban, otro fuerte relámpago (el peor de todas) despertó a las tres aterradas.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡TENGO MIEDO! Gritó Twilight temblando.

-A nosotras también. Decían Applejack y Rarity con cara de susto. Después de eso, solo se llevaron un gran susto en que volvieron a dormir.

Ese gran estruendo ocasionó un extraño fenómeno que más adelante marcaría el peor y tal vez trágico momento que pasarían por sus vidas para estas Mane 3. Era solo una premonición.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS

Han pasado minutos desde que el gran rayo tumbara al pueblo, las tres ponis pudieron dormir plácidamente. Era pasada la medianoche, y aparecía en medio de la nada un extraño visitante, acercando a la casa-árbol en silencio, como si nadie hubiera pasado. Esto da un mal presagio sin antelación para ellas. Abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrar, con cerrojo.

La pesadilla recién comienza.

En el interior de la casa, el sujeto ya estaba adentro, observaba la biblioteca con libros tirados en el suelo, almohadas desparramadas llenas de plumas, ropa desordenada y comida rancia desde un rincón de las escaleras junto con botellas de tragos (no alcohol) semi vacíos. Mientras el fenómeno paseaba por dentro, en la habitación Applejack se despertó y fue al baño en la cual no aguantaba debido por una pesadilla; después de eso volvió a la cama con Rarity. De repente, un ruido quebradizo oyó a la poni campesina, puso su sombrero, bajó a las escaleras y presintió que alguien está adentro en esta casa.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Preguntó Applejack nerviosa. -No te tengo miedo, si quieres robar esta casa o algo malo a nosotras, te desafío si eres ladrón.

Como era su imaginación, se tuvo que devolver hasta que vio un vidrio roto de una ventana anexa a la biblioteca, al verla el sujeto aprovecha la oportunidad de atacar a la poni tapando el hocico con un paño y amarra a éste como caballo.

-MMMMMM ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡SUÉLTEME MALDITO! MMMMMM. Gritó Applejack amordazada dejando sin su sombrero; esta se defendió pateando sus cascos traseros para repeler al enemigo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó la poni terrestre acechada al ver el tipo, y era nada más y nada menos que "el caballo sin cabeza" al sonar el siguente estruendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDA! Gritó mas fuerte, logrando despertar a Twilight Sparkle y Rarity.

-El caballo sujeta el cuello a Applejack en su pezuña estrangulando lentamente; en su otra pata tenía en su casco una navaja ensangrentada, al que le deslizaba el lado a la pobre poni.

-Por favor no me mates, tengo familia y amigos, soy una Apple más de corazón y soy la poni más linda y atlética de toda Equestria -snif- ¿qué me quieres hacer? Suplicó Applejack entre lágrimas.

Como no hizo caso, le apuñaló primero a las piernas traseras y reaccionó llorando:

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡RARITY! ¡AUXILIO! Exclamó Applejack antes que tapara la boca. Las chicas iban tras ellas, pero el apagón impedía su visibilidad.

Luego le atravesó a las piernas delanteras y para dar el toque final antes de clavarla en el pecho.

-No, no, no. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritó hasta morir, apuntando hacia el corazón. Seguía viva por un momento, hasta que la degolló del cuello dejando inerte su cuerpo, luego la decapitó todas las extremidades más la cabeza clavada en su cabello rubio colgado y extirpó sus intestinos.

Twilight Sparkle y Rarity fueron a socorrer a su amiga, pero ya era tarde. Vio cómo quedó a Applejack sin vida y mutilada, temiendo por sus vidas la eventual maldición que les acecha. Fue por entonces gritaron con horror y acaban sollozado.

-Mataron a Applejack -snif- ¡QUIÉN LO HIZO! Dijo Twilight llorando furiosa.

-No puede ser, debió ser la maldición. Dijo Rarity triste y aterrada.

-No digas eso, si esto se cumple, nosotras seremos las próximas víctimas y moriremos descuartizadas. Tenemos que salir de aquí, está maldito. Dijo Twilight perturbada.

Ellas intentando escapar, pero la puerta estaba bajo llave y ocurre otro apagón, asustando a ambas unicornios. Al restablecer la luz, reapareció el caballo sin cabeza gritando las dos.

-¡ES LA PROFECÍA! Gritó pavorosamente Twilight. Sí, el del cuento del caballo sin cabeza ya era realidad.

-Corrieron por todo el salón buscando refugio, pero ya era tarde, el caballo agarró la cola de Rarity y lo llevo a la cocina diciendo sus últimas palabras de suplicamiento.

-TWILIGHT, HUYE, SÁLVATE. NO TE PREOCUPES DE MÍ, CUIDA DE MI HERMANA. Grita la unicornio plateada antes que fuera ejecutada.

-No me mates, por favor, tengo una hermanita que comer y cuidar, soy muy linda y joven para morir. Susuró Rarity con tristeza temiendo que acabara con su vida; el corcel no hizo caso, le tapa el hocico, le corta su cuerno y la apuñala.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Fue su último grito para Rarity. El caballo le clavó el mismo cuchillo en el pecho y la garganta de la poni, después le cortó el cuerno y pasó la misma suerte que Applejack en sus extremidades y cabeza.

Posteriormente fue en búsqueda de la última poni en ser aniquilida, que esta encontró en el sótano como escondite, sin saber que estaba triste por haber perdido otra amiga más.

-No puede ser, estoy sola. Rarity murió. Dijo Twilight desconsolada y con miedo.

-Ojalá que Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Spike me salvaran de ese monstruoso caballo. -snif-¿Qué hago? Decía la -entonces- unicornio violeta sollozando.

De pronto, oíga unos golpes en la puerta que, cerrada con llave, dio un gran susto para la única poni sobreviviente.

-Phew. Añadió Twilight aliviada. Pero lo que no sabía es que la paz no duraría ni diez segundos y la macabra ejecución continúa.

El corcel destroza la puerta y agarra el cuello de Twilight asfixiándola; ella se defendía sola y se confrontaba una batalla dentro del sótano tipo "laboratorio" atacando con magia de su hechizo y a patadas para defenderse. La pelea era inagotable, destruyendo todo su paso por lo que el caballo sin cabeza no tomó decisión que dar medidas drásticas: quitar el poder de Twilight Sparkle.

Ya cansados, el enfrentamiento continuó hasta que el equino, con cierta ventaja, esquivó los hechizos confundiéndola y aprovechó rebanar su fuente de poder, el cuerno.

-¡AAAAAAY, MI CUERNO! Gritó al unísono Twilight con mucho dolor, que perdió su fuente vital. Después tuvo que subir a su cuarto rápidamente llena de sangre y sin energías para combatir, quería salir de la casa por la ventana como última opción. En eso el corcel le toma la cola con violencia y lo sujeta hacia la garganta de ella.

Twilight, entre lágrimas y toda ensangrentada sin su cuerno, recalca ante su enemigo y dice:

-¿Quién eres tu en verdad? ¿qué quieres conmigo? Si muero, no funcionarán los elementos de la armonia para siempre y ocurrirá un gran caos que ni la Princesa (Celestia) puede salvar.

El poni sin cabeza apreta más al cuello de la poni haciendo que esta se orinara de miedo.

-Piedad, no me mates, tengo cosas que hacer. Ayúdeme Celestia, sálvame por favor. Suplicó Twilight dejando afónica por el estrangulamiento.

Sin duda, éste le atravesó despacio cada extremidad incluso en sus partes íntimas, logrando que la orina acumulara mezclado con sangre. En eso llega su clímax.

-(Lo siento, chicas, perdón por no salvar, adios a los demás). Murmura Twilight sabiendo que va a morir sin ayuda de alguien. Esto sería su final definitivo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Este era su grito de muerte, oído por todo Ponyville y tal vez parte de Equestria. El equino la mata en la garganta y le arranca la cabeza, para luego descuartizar por completo hasta sus entrañas. Su cabeza, a diferencia de Applejack y Rarity, fue recostada en su cama.

El panorama era terrorífico, toda la casa estaba acumulada de sangre, orina y fecas dejando rastros de las tres pobres ponis que en un principio querrían disfrutar una hermosa pijamada. El mismo cuchillo que mató a ellas quedó introducida en una pared contigua a la última víctima con una marca como nota que decía "EL CABALLO SIN CABEZA ESTUVO AQUÍ" (en inglés). Y ahí sale el mítico poni desapareciendo sin dejar algún rastro de entrada o salida.

EN LA MAÑANA

Dejado de llover, hubo un sol radiante que despejó este pueblo. Al mismo tiempo y por coincidencia, Spike regresa a primera hora a Ponyville una vez cumplido su misión de la realeza, de ahí se encontraron con las restantes ponis Raibow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Hablaron de los objetivos desde Canterlot por el bebé dragón y desayunaron antes de pasar la casa-árbol para reunirse como de costumbre, sin pensar de lo que haya acontecido con consecuencias trágicas.

Al entrar, veían que la puerta estaba abierta, sin imaginar lo tenebroso en el interior.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? Respondió Rainbow Dash al observar que había restos de sangre en el piso y un desorden de proporciones. Luego se escucha unos gritos de horror de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy viendo que algo sucedió, era Applejack sin vida; Rainbow y Spike también gritaron y todos se pusieron a llorar.

-NOOOOOOOOO. Gritó Rainbow desconsolada al perder su amiga quedando en posición fetal.

-Esto no está pasando ahora, la mataron y le cortaron todo. Dijo Pinkie suspicaz y con pena.

-Oh no, ¡Rarity! ¡Twilight! Dijo Spike espantado por el estado de sus dos amigas faltantes.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Gritó Spike al ver en la cocina a Rarity descuartizada, las demás chicas también fueron, gritaron horrorosamente y quedaron muertos de rabia y pena por lo visto.

-POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MORIR. Exclamó Fluttershy llorando.

-NO. MI RARITY MURIÓ, LA ASESINARON. Reitera Spike con lágrimas de cocodrilo lamentando la pérdida de su amada unicornio.

Entonces, inspecccionaban la casa hasta el sótano, lo que sorprendería pavorosamente con un rastro que algo presentía entre ellos: el cuerno de Twilight Sparkle ensangrentado.

-No me digas que... ¡OH NO! Dijo Spike al ver de quién es el cuerno morado, suponiendo que era su compañera.

-¡TWILIGHT! Exclamaron todas y fueron hacia su habitación con un panorama desolador.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! Chillaron las tres más el dragón mirando a Twilight Sparkle muerta con sus partes amputadas y su cabeza encima de su cama.

-NOOOOOOOOO. Grita Spike a toda voz oyendo a medio Ponyville.

El hecho fue lapidario, las tres ponis se abrazaron apenadas, a Pinkie se transformó definitivamente en Pinkamena con su cabello alisado recostada con tristeza; Fluttershy quedó en posición fetal y se desmayó; Rainbow estuvo sentada con un mar de lágrimas exclamando el porqué.

-Chicas, miren lo que dejó marcado esta nota. Dijo Spike sollozando al mostrar en la pared un mensaje escrito con el mismo arma que las masacró clavada en ella. Vieron en ella y todas reaccionaron choqueadas que solo se trataría de una premonición.

-No puede ser, yo tenía razón que el caballo sin cabeza existe. Decía Rainbow con sarcasmo y miedo que estas ponis fueran las siguientes víctimas.

-Dudo que es probable que seamos las siguientes en morir. Añadió Pinkie con temor.

-Olvidemos de eso, vamos a reportar a la Princesa y a todo el mundo lo lamentable que pasó. Sentenció el bebé dragón conteniendo su pena, por lo que escribió una carta sobre lo ocurrido. Ya enviado la nota, la Princesa Celestia, al leerla, quedó en estado de shock y casi se desmaya ante sus súbditos por la reaccion de esto.

-Mi niñita, mi alumna preferida. Dijo Celestia desconsolada.

Más tarde, al enterarse de este lamentable suceso por todo Ponyville, luego Canterlot y posteriormente el resto de Equestria, todos lloraron por la muerte de tres ponis inocentes, entre ellas la más querida, Twilight Sparkle. Los forenses retiraron los cadáveres reconstruidos sus cuerpos, y las autoridades calificaron de homicidio múltiple de esta masacre. Después, sus restos eran reposados en sus féretros, a raíz que nunca fueron abiertos los ataúdes por el estado que quedaron.

En el funeral, masivo, ningún poni estuvo ausente para despedir a sus conocidas. Estuvieron diversas personalidades de Equestria, la realeza, amigos, familiares y parientes dijeron presentes para su último adios con honores. Todo el reino estaba de luto por una simple pijamada que culminó en tragedia.

El mito del "caballo sin cabeza", inubicable su paradero, se convirtió en leyenda.

EPÍLOGO

El caballo sin cabeza seguía sus acciones por cada pijamada tiempo después:

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy fueron torturadas y asesinadas por él mismo; las amputaron hastas sus alas.

Pinkie Pie fue triturada junto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo) gracias a éste.

Spike se suicidó ahorcado por lo enterado.

El reino de Equestria sufrió una gran crisis sin los poderes de los elementos de la armonía debido al fallecimiento de las Mane Six.

Prohibieron cualquier pijamada en todo el territorio por posibles represalias para los ponis.

¿FIN?

N de la R: ESTA HISTORIA SE CONSIDERARÍA COMO UN CREEPYPASTA, AUNQUE INSPIRADO EN LA "MASACRE DE SWEET APPLE ACRES", NO ESTÁ RELACIONADA NI BASADA EN ELLA.

BUENO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR AHORA EL CUENTO.

ESPERO REVIEWS, SUS CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS Y AMENAZAS.

NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN...


	2. Versión Equestria Girls

LA PIJAMADA DE LA MUERTE RECARGADA (MLP)

EDICIÓN EQUESTRIA GIRLS

N de la R: Basado en el episodio "¿Las ponis sueñan con magia?", es reconvertida en versión humanizada (Equestria Girls) con los mismos personajes, modificadas las situaciones y hechos a favor de un viaje en pijamas. No es una precuela ni una secuela, es un capítulo diferente.

Una noche, la subdirectora Luna soñaba profundamente cómo sería si fuera una dama o una reina, pero cae en una tenebrosa pesadilla frente a su adversaria alter ego que nunca existe en ese mundo humano: Nightmare Moon. En su sueño, las Mane Six humanizadas lograban salvar el día desterrando a Nightmare del espacio, y luego las abrazaban; por tanto las chicas eran electrificadas y sacrificadas a manos de Nightmare inmortal, dejando a Luna sola y tomándola del cuello hacia un abismo sin fondo que la llevaría a la tumba. La lanzó al vació y despertó…

Luna, vestida sensualmente de un camisón negro y pantalón corto, llamaba a su hermana Celestia desde la otra habitación muerta de pena. La directora, con un pijama corto blanco dorado, oyó los gritos yendo al cuarto a verla. Fue solo un susto.

Cuesta creer que la vicedirectora tenía un presentimiento de que el supuesto maligno Tantabus lo acecharía en sus pesadillas por su pasado como Nightmare Moon que es sólo un mito. La llevaron a la cocina a beber líquidos para calmar.

Tenían programado un paseo nocturno con las amigas alumnas de la escuela con pijamada y todo en un campamento privado y pagado, cortesía de las Mane Six, anfitrionas del espectáculo gracias a su desempeño de formar una banda musical (Rainbooms).

Dos días después, las pesadillas de Luna terminaron -parcialmente- y ella emprendió planificar el día de campo mencionado. Es sábado, en un día feriado, seis de siete chicas alcanzaron a llegar acuerdo de formar mismas la "mejor pijamada más sensacional" de la historia de sus vidas". De ellas están Twilight Sparkle (de Equestria, su contraparte se escondió), Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy más Spike el perro (parlante).

La única que no dijo presente es Sunset Shimmer, que se quedó en su casa muy ocupada metida como sirvienta de unas inesperadas visitas que la rodea: las Dazzlings. En su lugar es sustituida por Derpy Hooves, quien aceptó a último momento la invitación vacante. La subdirectora indicó a sus alumnas que subieran a una camioneta, que era la única que tiene licencia de conducir y todas partieron. La directora Celestia no podía asistir al viaje por una junta de directores de establecimientos educacionales estatal.

El trayecto duró apenas una hora de distancia, a unos 60 kilómetros de la ciudad y lejos del bosque Everfree, se encuentran una gran cabaña alojada con inmensa naturaleza. Las chicas corrieron como locas a verse el interior de la casa 8 camas disponibles, una sala de karaoke, spa y jacuzzi incluido pagado por ellas mismas sin escatimar gastos adicionales. Casi de lujo.

Aprovechando el ambiente, disfrutaron el picnic. Hicieron mucha recreación deportiva y al aire libre, tenían todo lo se antojaba para estas mujeres. La pasaron muy bien, de momento.

Llegada de noche, dieron la oportunidad del karaoke cantado durante dos horas y media. Festejaron sin alcohol.

Era la hora de la pijamada, casi todas se reunieron (salvo Derpy duchando) con la subdirectora en el centro de la habitación a aclarar sus temores, de sus horribles pesadillas y del motivo de por qué las invitó a la fiesta de pijamas y relata:

-La mítica Nightmare Moon ha regresado, el Tantabus me maldijo recientemente hace cinco días, (…) Ustedes, como son las elegidas para combatir a Tantabus, solo deben unir sus fuerzas combatiendo en sus sueños, es la única forma de erradicar al enemigo. Tengo jaqueca y me voy a dormir, no quiero ser Nightmare. Dijo Luna exhausta por sus relatos.

Las Humane Six se transformaron como es de costumbre, unieron sus poderes para entrar el sueño de Luna enfrentando a un poderoso contrincante que con el tiempo, será "la noche menos pensada".

Mientras las chicas durmieron más Spike, Derpy tuvo que conformar con acostarse en un sofá hastiada por el espacio lleno del cuarto de dormitorio.

El invencible Tantabus apoderó la mente de la subdirectora, las autodenominadas guerreras lamentaron la ausencia de Sunset Shimmer; aunque cada pesadilla imaginaba atrae a ellas una premonición que esta sería la última vez que vieran juntas.

En un lado, Applejack y Rainbow Dash combatían al misterioso villano por ser las más atléticas y rudas del grupo; por otro lado, Rarity y Fluttershy perseguían ahí al mismo tipo; y Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie la buscaban. Todas luchaban con sus poderes mágicos para contrarrestar aquella maldición que por motivos desconocidos invadió los pensamientos de Luna.

30 minutos después, las 6 chicas lograron derrotar al Tantabus sin ningún inconveniente hasta que inmediatamente fueron invadiendo una a una sus mentes como un virus, las que repercutirán con sus pesadillas…

La primera víctima en caer en la trampa de los sueños fue Fluttershy, quien cómo bebía alcohol e inyectaba Valium en su antebrazo hastiada por el egoísmo de todos los que rodean, especialmente la humillación eterna por parte de sus queridas amigas con tantísimo odio; ya inyectada, se adormeció y después despertó de madrugada amarrada en un poste, acabando su vida lapidada.

La siguiente es Rarity, que cansada por los acosos sexuales y laborales, se trasladó en un taxi. Su conductor era solo un esqueleto provocando un accidente grave, ella quedó contusionada. Cuando la trasladaron en ambulancia, unos sujetos, en vez de paramédicos, tomaron a la mujer piernas y brazos, le desgarraron la ropa y le cortaron las extremidades con motosierras hasta quitar la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash, agotada de la persecución de unos sicarios que la querían ultimar, consumía drogas para subsanar su aptitud, pero más tarde le dio un infarto cardiorrespiratorio desplomando de rodillas. Una vez reanimada, es atada de pies a cabeza una barra fija propiciada por los mismos tipos. Le arrancaron su corazón arrojando como bomba para luego finalmente rociar con gasolina y así la quemaron viva hasta morir.

La campirana Applejack vio cómo su granja consumió en llamas y su familia (Apple Bloom, Big Mac y la Abuela Smith) fue asesinada con cuerpos calcinados. Arruinada y decepcionada, ella trataba de huir siendo seguida por unos murciélagos gigantescos come frutas, se tropezó con una piedra resbalando a una acequia; la rescataron los murciélagos, la sujetaron del cuerpo volando hacia una máquina trituradora de madera, ésta la imploró y la lanzó hecha picadillos.

Pinkie Pie estaba en un manicomio, sin camisa de fuerza. En ese instante quería lanzar al vacío como si quisiera volar, saltó de la azotea del asilo mental, cayó en una caja misteriosa y fue atrapada en ella que se trataba de una pantalla de televisión LED encendida. Angustiada y en pánico, una mujer amenaza con desconectar el aparato, con un "hasta nunca" tiró el cable dejando a la rosada cayendo al abismo sin señal dando por fallecida. La TV fue destruida.

Y por último, Twilight Sparkle, era traicionada por falsificar calificaciones, fue expulsada de su escuela y familia y sin amigas. Intentando colgarse para dar fin al mundo cruel, fue enviada desde un hoyo negro a otra dimensión que se encontraría una persona a la que está esperando. Desde un precipicio, la persona tuvo el objetivo de ahorcar a la princesa condenada a la muerte por traición, y esa era… SU DOBLE. Posteriormente la acuchilló y en un acto vejatorio y sin piedad, la arrojó al vacío a UN KILÓMETRO de profundidad sin rumbo fijo.

Estas seis adolescentes despertaron con gritos y nerviosismo tras recibir tantas pesadillas.

Mientras Luna soñaba profundamente, encaminada la misma pesadilla que Twilight, pero a diferencia de esta aparece Celestia estrangulando a su hermana desde un desfiladero para dar por acabado. La subdirectora rogó que la soltara, pero la hermana mayor tenía una mirada escalofriante y la soltó a lo lejos riéndose malévolamente la directora de Canterlot High para no verla no volver más. Y así se levantó asustada y somnolienta.

Tantabus maldijo a las siete mujeres. Esto recién inicia.

Luna supuso que ese sueño era similar a otras pesadillas que vivía durante días, la más reciente fue diferente; estaba la directora Celestia como posible enemiga. Era solo una premonición.

Las seis chicas, sin sus magias, no la podían creer de cómo morirían jóvenes pese de haber luchado al villano de los sueños, pero algo pasa entre ellas: se escucha un grito donde aparecían manchas de sangre en sus partes íntimas debajo de la cama (no se trata de orina ni orgasmos, ni violación, ni la menstruación). Todas chillaban en toda la cabaña despertando a cualquiera. Sí, la profecía ha sido cumplida.

Ellas mostraron sus partes… castradas, como si tratasen de ser folladas; algunas cayeron entre lágrimas. Estas jóvenes perdieron su valiosa virginidad.

Impregnadas de sangre en sus cosas del ombligo, quieren que regresen a la ciudad lo antes posible; el único inconveniente fue que no contaba primeros auxilios ni botiquín, esta fue robada días antes.

Al encender la luz, notaban que la habitación está manchada de pintura roja (como efecto del color de la sangre) diciendo amenazas de muerte como por ejemplo: "VAN A MORIR" o "NIGHTMARE MOON VUELVE". Eso es como "la otra cara del espejo" en términos de paranoia, horror, hecho paranormal y hasta tragedia.

Spike y Derpy se acercaron a la multitud observando sorprendentemente lo acontecido.

-Chicas, ¿qué les pasó y por qué tienen sangre en el ombligo? Pregunta Spike aterrado.

-Sí, ¿y por qué están manchadas las paredes y techo del cuarto? Aclaró Derpy aturdida.

-Eso no te incumbe, vámonos de aquí. Esta cabaña es una trampa. Aguardó Twilight con algo de dolor en sus partes.

-SI; VAMOS. Decían el resto de las chicas. La subdirectora la interrumpe

-¿Qué no les dije que vencieran a Tantabus? Oh no, no me diga que invadieron en sus sueños y terminaran esto así. Relata Luna provocativa.

-Lo hicimos, pero él nos invadió y nos querían matar de verdad. Confiesa Twilight con escepticismo.

-NO, NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN, BUAJAJAJAJA. Exclamaba Pinkie Pie llorando.

-Yo tampoco quiero (snif). Dijo Fluttershy muerta de pena y miedo abrazando a Rainbow Dash.

-Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, BASTA YA DE MUERTES. Imploraba Rarity sollozando.

-Y entonces qué haremos si huimos. Comenta Rainbow acompañada de su amiga tímida.

-Debemos salir de aquí, en pijamas. La ropa que usamos nos robó hasta los calzones. Maldita sea. Ni hay señal de teléfono. Responde Applejack preocupada.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos. Intenté llamar o enviar un mensaje a mi hermana, pero sin señal. A la camioneta. Dijo Luna obligando a las jóvenes y Spike a subir el vehículo lo antes posible.

-SÍ. Gritaban unísonamente las demás aprovechando la huida.

Eran las 3 y media de la madrugada, cuatro horas después de acostarse, fueron lo más rápido posible el mismo camino que lo conduciría a la ciudad, se tomaron por uno más largo que duraría hora y media de distancia. Las ocho y el perro andaban en pijamas, el espacio del coche era estrecho por la cantidad de ocupantes que apenas podían caber como sardinas enlatadas.

Luna, Twilight, Spike y Pinkie de adelante, el resto sentaban por detrás incómodamente sentadas en las piernas de otras amigas.

Durante el trayecto, bien alargado por decir, Luna sufre de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la maldijo, imposibilitando manejar en óptimas condiciones. Perdida el conocimiento, el vehículo comenzó a desestabilizar zigzagueando a baja velocidad, y afortunadamente frenó con la ayuda de las amigas cambiando los pedales pese que no pueden –ni saber- manejar un auto.

Ya detenida la camioneta, esperaba que su asistente recapacite del traumático sueño propiciada por el misterioso Tantabus. Desde luego, las adolescentes y Spike hacían que se relajara. Reanimada la conciencia, la subdirectora despertó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en el volante? Preguntaba Luna confundida.

-Es solo un dolor de cabeza, una jaqueca, cariño, casi nos muere en el camino. Explica Applejack lo sucedido.

-Casi morimos de susto. Señaló Twilight.

-¿Estás habilitada para conducir? Algunas de nosotras sabemos, pero no tenemos licencia. Aclara Rainbow Dash.

-Yo puedo sola, estoy bien. Ustedes están descalzas. Descuiden, en una hora llegaremos con Celestia y Sunset Shimmer, después al hospital. Responde Luna sonriente.

-De acuerdo. Sentencia Twilight.

Siguieron el tramo, calmaron las aguas del posible incidente, las chicas se relajaban con radio escuchando new age. Pasaron los minutos, reingresaron a la autopista que los llevaría directamente a la conurbación, ahorrando más tiempo en reencontrar. Eran las 4:15 AM.

A 25 kilómetros de la ciudad, se muestra un terrible accidente, en donde una camioneta idéntica al que conduce haya perdido la vida de ocho personas. Colisionó contra un árbol, una barrera de contención y un poste para luego volcar. Las causas se atribuían a la pérdida de control.

Todas observaban en movimiento el lamentable hecho, pero al ver los cuerpos resultaban ser jovencitas similares a ellas, de color piel y cabellos normales. A estas son de colores artificiales.

Un paramédico de la morgue ve al vehículo antecedido, exhibiendo con una calavera en la cabeza, espantando a las pobres pubertas.

Pasada la tragedia, iban tranquilas hasta que Luna le da otra jaqueca, esta vez severa, asustando al entorno. Ésta se transformó en plena conducción normal a la famosa y malvada Nightmare Moon. En otras palabras, Luna es la antítesis de Nightmare, heredada de hace generaciones.

-AAAAH, ES NIGHTMARE. Gritaban todas espantadas.

-(Risas malvadas) ¿Cómo están, niñitas? ¿No se acuerdan de mí quién soy? Dice Nightmare Moon.

-¡ESTÁ VIVA! ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! Añade Spike petrificado pidiendo que sus amigas saltaran del vehículo en movimiento. Es una situación arriesgada que podrían jugar sus vidas.

-La puerta no se abre. Dijo Twilight infructuosamente escapar de su archienemiga.

Las dos más atléticas, Applejack y Rainbow Dash intentaron lo mismo, pero sin éxito. Después descubrirían que las puertas fueron selladas con seguro.

-Las bloquearon. Estamos atrapadas. Dijo Rarity notando que dichas puertas estaban clausuradas.

-NO. Gritaron todas temiendo por sus vidas.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Yo planifiqué este viaje para que llevara a la muerte, niñas mágicas. Ahora es hora que mueran. Jajajajaja. Dijo Nightmare enorgullecida por obsesionar el fin de las Mane Six.

Como no había opción de escapar, Twilight Sparkle toma a Spike diciendo sus últimos consejos abriendo la ventanilla.

-Lo siento, Spike, no estaré de vuelta en Equestria, dile a Sunset Shimmer que busqué a mi otro yo para ocultar pruebas que yo moriré y que ponga a mi lado de princesa. No le digas nada a mis amigas de Ponyville ni en Equestria. Adiós fiel amigo. Concluyó Twilight apenada antes que el perro parlante saltara de la ventana cayendo del camino lastimado.

-TWILIGHT (Aúlla). Dijo Spike triste en el medio de la ruta, desierta.

-¡Qué tantos cuchicheos hiciste! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! Responde Nightmare agarrando el cuello de la pelivioleta.

-SUÉLTALA. Grita Pinkie alejándola del brazo derecho de Nightmare, igual ahorca a la princesa.

-Si eso quieres, nosotras moriremos, no hasta que nos devuelva a nuestra Luna. Subrayó Twilight con voz afónica.

-Jamás lo hare, pero si usted lo pide, lo haré. Decía Nightmare soltándola del cuello de la pelivioleta y a toda velocidad pisa el acelerador a fondo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Contesta Fluttershy.

-Tranquilas, tengo un plan. Dice Twilight planeando tomar el volante y noquear a Nightmare. En efecto la hicieron, perdiendo la conciencia no sin soltar el pedal a exceso de velocidad, alcanzado a 150 km/h -cerca del límite permitido del vehículo-.

-NO. Clamaba Nightmare Moon antes de reconvertir en Luna. Se reformó a pesar de seguir manejando.

-HURRA… Oh oh. Aclamaban las chicas, pero luego la rapidez de la camioneta les jugaría una mala pasada. Le cortaron los frenos y la dirección no responde. Tantabus lo controlaba.

Todo el mundo al volante estaba aterrorizado cuando en sentido contrario en una pista continua, se acerca un camión cargado de maquinaria pesada, a baja velocidad, se la aproximaba a 800 metros de distancia.

El vehículo menor, por fin respondía la dirección, se oía una bocina del camión haciendo fallidamente frenar la camioneta. La velocidad sobrepasó al límite y nada podía remediar.

-SÓLO QUERIAMOS TENER UNA BUENA PIJAMADA. Gritaba Pinkie llorando. Fue su última palabra.

Al final, los frenos respondieron mágicamente, pero ya era tarde. Las ocho gritaban como locas en el interior, y ambos vehículos chocaron. Todas las ocupantes de la camioneta murieron, salvo Derpy Hooves que, fue la única sobreviviente en que quedó inducida en coma por tres semanas. Al despertar, sabe, pero no quiere recordar el accidente.

El camionero sobrevivió ileso, los vehículos más la maquinaria resultaron con pérdida total.

Tras esto, Tantabus se extinguió definitivamente, igualmente con el espíritu de Nightmare Moon.

En la ciudad, Sunset Shimmer despertó de un estruendo presenciado de sus amigas. Eran las 5 AM, sonó el teléfono que era una llamada de Flash Sentry alarmado de una grave tragedia involucrada por sus amigas. Ella se vistió lo más antes posible, mientras las Dazzlings dormían.

Fueron en el auto del peliazul hacia el lugar de los hechos; antes de llegar, encontraron a Spike malherido en la ruta, a kilómetros del incidente. Llegados al sitio, Sunset reconoció los cadáveres en estado irreconocible. Eran ellas en pijamas y descalzas.

Entonces comunicó a la decana Cadance antes que amaneciera, alertando de que Luna también estaba entre las víctimas, y le comunicara a la directora Celestia sobre esta situación.

En la casa de las hermanas, Celestia se levanta de la cama percibiendo la bocina de un auto en espera, era el coche de Shining Armor con Cadance dando las malas noticias. La directora, en bata, no la podía creer que su hermana y sus alumnas estén fallecidas. Posteriormente se arregló y fue a toda marcha en el automóvil de súper lujo al lugar del choque.

Celestia se reunió con Flash y Sunset ahí, y vio a las indefensas jóvenes sin vida. Shining y Cadance también quedaron pasmados e impactados por aquello, especialmente a Twilight muerta, sin saber que era proveniente de Equestria.

-Mi Twily murió. Dijo Shining desconsolado. Su esposa (la decana) no paraba de sollozar.

Al mostrar el cuerpo de Luna, su hermana perdió el control.

-LUNA. Grita Celestia de rodillas llorando por haber perdido a su única hermanita, presintiendo de las pesadillas que padecían ésta eran reales.

La policía recalcó que las causas fueron el exceso de velocidad y que la conductora (Luna) pudo haberse quedado dormido. El hecho no fue esclarecido real y fidedignamente.

Horas después, el funeral fue muy masivo, nadie quiso estar ausente al velorio. Las Mane Six y Luna fueron condecoradas con honores.

Días más tarde, Sunset Shimmer encontró a la verdadera Twilight Sparkle, la doble por decirlo, oculta desde su laboratorio, ignorando los eventos que habían pasado. La chica de cabellos fuego le explica que está muerta su contraparte a causa del accidente, contado eso, se entera de que no puede vivir este mundo si ella no existe en realidad; aceptó viajar a Equestria ser su suplente permanente encomendado de Spike. No sabía qué hacer con el otro Spike: la donó a Celestia para que acompañara en lugar de Luna.

Para evitar paradojas, la nueva Twilight deshizo de sus anteojos corrigiendo su vista bajo nombre falso. Sunset decidió dejar los estudios para regresar a su mundo como unicornio reformada, hasta que su "doble" exista y acompañar a la doble Twilight conocer cómo es Equestria. Condujeron al portal, saludaron a las ponis idénticas a las que conocían y el único, pero es que ella no tiene alas, es unicornio. Visitadas parte de la realeza, le cuentan toda la verdad sobre qué paso con Twilight Sparkle de este mundo, y su doble.

De repente, se escucha una voz femenina interrumpiendo la reverencia.

-Así qué esa princesa quiso suplantar su identidad y fingir su muerte. Dijo una.

-¿Quién dijo eso? Clamó la nueva Twilight ante unas tres ponis. Eran las Dazzlings, es decir, las mismas sirenas que atravesaron el portal de forma sorpresiva. Ahora ponificadas, Adagio Dazzle fue la primera que instó seguirla, acompañadas de Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk excusando abandonar sus estudios para ajustas cuentas.

-Ustedes, me siguieron. Decía Sunset Shimmer.

-Ay no. Sentencia Spike (el dragón) desmayando.

Con motivo de la tanta confusión, las sirenas, la otra Twilight y la supuesta mentira, este episodio recién comienza, en otra ocasión.

En (nuestro) otro mundo, la verdadera princesa Twilight Sparkle, más las chicas que la acompañaron su amistad, y la subdirectora Luna, a la eternidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **ESTE TAL VEZ SEA EL PRIMER CREEPYPASTA ELABORADO EN FORMATO EQUESTRIA GIRLS. COMO YA ESTÁ ADVERTIDO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, SE ME OCURRIÓ ADAPTAR A ÚLTIMA HORA EL EPISODIO CON TOQUES AL ESTILO DE "LA CASITA DEL HORROR" DE LOS SIMPSON O LOS "CUENTOS DE TERROR DEL PARQUE" DE UN SHOW MÁS PARA DARLE MÁS SABOR QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO.**

 **EN FIN, SI LA HISTORIA TUVIERA ÉXITO, AMPLIARÍA MÁS CAPÍTULOS DERIVADOS DE LA SERIE.**

 **CON RESPECTO A LA BATALLA ENTRE LAS SIRENAS Y LAS MANE SIX, SEVEN (O EIGHT) NO ESTÁ CONTEMPLADO EN MIS PLANES. SOLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ.**

Hasta aquí llega la nueva versión de mi historia. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus opiniones, críticas, comentarios o amenazas de muerte en los reviews.

¡NOS VEMOS!


End file.
